dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Demon Lord
"Demon Lord" ( Maō) is an attribute. Demon Lords from Dungeon World are based on the kind of monsters who are popularly used as major and final bosses in RPGs. Demon Lords from Magic World are based upon prominent demons found within various religions. List of Demon Lord Cards Dungeon World Impacts *Darkness Final Mission Card "World End" Items *Dominion Rod *Growles Wand *King's Staff, Rod of Miserea Spells *Abominable Ritual *Command of the Water Lord *Demon Lord Castle in the Sky, Satsuki Palace *Demon Lord's Armor *Demon Lord's Dungeon *Evil Deity Altar *Magical Eyes Release! *Reset Button *Secret Arts of the Water Lord Monsters Size 0 *Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker *Heat Blade, Joker *Mech Army Demon Lord, Agos Marh Size 1 *Demonic Eye General, Rhodes Dylan *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Geodol *Thunder Emperor, Zein Blestand Size 2 *Demon Lord, Joker Grunwald *Demon Lord, Niru-Genia *Demon Lord of Rebellion, Rebellious *INV Third Omni Water Lord, Dark Miserea *Purge Knight, Vlad Dracula *Revolution Knight, Rebellious *One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea Size 3 *Bird Demon Lord, Bladewing Phoenix *CHAOS Highlow *CHAOS Radromarl *CHAOS Zoruaga *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Demon Lord, Gagnar *Demon Lord, Gagnar "Second Form: Iron Hand" *Demon Lords Controller, CHAOS Constructor *Demon Lord of the Hundred Demons, Yamigedo *Dragon Demon Lord, Arkdra *Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar *Ice-blooded Emperor, Van Glacier *Son of the Demon Lord, Delis Highlow Impact Monsters Size 3 *Deukruzar, "Second Manifestation: Demonknight" Magic World Monsters Size 3 *Dogged Demon Lord, Asmodai *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai Dual Cards Spells *Demon Lord Castle in the Sky, Satsuki Palace (Dungeon/Hero) *Mission Card of Judgment, "Great Spell, Apocalypse" (Dungeon/Legend) *Mission Complete, "Extreme Great Spell Apocalypse Day" (Dungeon/Legend) Monsters Size 0 *Demon Lord's Pet Cat, Cait Sith (Dungeon/Legend) *Thunderblade Joker (Dungeon/Legend) Size 1 *Death Dragon Demon Lord, Deathgaze (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) Size 2 *Armored Demon Lord, Cerberus (Dungeon/Danger) *Purgatory Demon Lord, Demios (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Karuna Cycle Emperor, Miserea (Dual Card/Legend World) Size 3 *Black Winged Demon Lord, Abygale (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Demon Lord Chief, Duel Jaeger (Dungeon/Ancient) *Demon Lord of Apocalypse, Gratos (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Demon Lord of the Sun, Bal Dragon (Dungeon/Dragon) *Ghoul Deity Demon Lord, Ibuki (Dungeon/Katana) *Great Demon Lord of Thunderstorm, Batzz (Dungeon/Dragon) *Hazard Dragon Emperor, Gadelgoamer (Dungeon/Danger) *Ice Dragon Demon Lord, Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) *Interstellar Great Demon Lord, Jackknife (Dungeon/Star Dragon) *Judgement of the Cold-blooded King, Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) *Martial Arts Demon Lord, Duel Sieger (Dungeon/Ancient) *Overturn Ice Emperor, Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) *Quintessence Crystal Demon Lord, Athora (Dungeon/Star Dragon) *Ice Dragon of Rebirth, Roi Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) *Traveling Mage Duo, Tetsuya & Asmodai (Dungeon/Magic) *Vortex Demon Lord, Drum (Dungeon/Dragon) List of Support Cards Dungeon World Impacts *Darkness Final Mission Card "World End" Items *Growles Wand Spells *Abominable Ritual *Command of the Water Lord *Demon Lord's Armor *Demon Lord's Dungeon *Demon Lords' Invasion *Dungeon Explosion *Magical Eyes Release! *Secret Arts of the Water Lord *Trap Room Monsters Size 0 *Aide of the Water Lord, Stein Blade Joker *Heat Blade, Joker Size 3 *Demon Lord, Gagnar "Second Form: Iron Hand" *Demon Lords Controller, CHAOS Constructor *Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar Impact Monsters Size 3 *Deukruzar, "Second Manifestation: Demonknight" Dual Cards Spells *Demon Lord Castle in the Sky, Satsuki Palace (Dungeon/Hero) Monsters Size 0 *Demon Lord's Pet Cat, Cait Sith (Dungeon/Legend) Size 1 *Death Dragon Demon Lord, Deathgaze (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) Size 3 *Demon Lord of Apocalypse, Gratos (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Great Demon Lord of Thunderstorm, Batzz (Dungeon/Dragon) *Martial Arts Demon Lord, Duel Sieger (Dungeon/Ancient) *Traveling Mage Duo, Tetsuya & Asmodai (Dungeon/Magic) Category:Demon Lord Category:Attributes Category:Dungeon World